Fabricpath/Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (“FP/TRILL”) is a multipathing solution, amongst other benefits, provided in a layer 2 network. The multipathing solution is provided to unicast by use of Equal-Cost Multi-Path Routing (“ECMP”). For unknown unicast, broadcast and multicast traffic (henceforth referred to as multidestination traffic), the mechanism to provide multipathing is by using multiple trees, with each tree rooted at a different switch. The use of multiple trees may be expensive to maintain both in terms of software and hardware resources. Therefore, there exists a need to obtain graphs constructed for unicast traffic and use them for multidestination traffic also. This not only provides a way of using ECMP for multidestination traffic, but also uses fewer resources and unified controlplane constructs for unicast and multidestination traffic.